Disney High: The New Girl
by disneyfanforever123
Summary: Ariel has just transfered to Disney High School, but she doesn't feel like she fits in. Even though her dad is a successful record producer. Experience the drama, parties, and friendship as Ariel travels through Disney High.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you like and please review. Also, despite their ages I'm making them all Juniors, so yeah enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY!**

Ariel walked through the double doors and sighed. She turned to her dad. "Daddy, I don't wanna go to a new school. I liked my old one."

"I know the move was hard for you, but this school has a better swim team, which means a better chance for a scholarship." Ariel had always loved being on the swim team. Since she was born she would always be in the water.

" I get it I'm just gonna miss my friends." Ariel looked down at her bracelet. Her best friend, Mulan, gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. After that, Mulan moved to China and Ariel felt like her whole life was falling apart.

" I know you miss Mulan, but you'll make new friends. And just because she moved doesn't mean that you just mope around."

"I guess your right." Ariel and her father walked down the halls toward the principal's office. She was extremely nervous. Everyone looked so cool and had cool clothes. She looked down at her purple T-shirt and jeans, and looked at another girl who had a cute pink top with a sparkly jacket. "_I really don't fit in here," _Ariel thought to herself.

"Hey guys did you see the new girl?" asked Charlotte. She walked over to Tiana, Esmeralda, and Flynn.

"No. Wait, is she hot?" asked Flynn. He started smoothing his hair down.

"Knock it off, Rider!" said Esmeralda. "Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, no but her dad is super famous," said Charlotte excitedly.

"Who's her dad?" asked Tiana.

" Only the best record producer ever!" Charlotte was now squealing.

" Wait Triton's daughter is attending Disney High?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yep, she starts today, and she's a junior. So, there's a good chance that she'll be in our classes, we become friends with her, and she'll invite us to her awesome parties!" Charlotte started dancing like she was at a party.

"Lottie people are starring. Plus, don't you think it's a little mean to just be friends with someone for their rich daddy?" asked Tiana. She always did the right thing and also let others know to do the right thing. Sometimes a know it all, but Esmeralda still liked her, especially to help with homework.

"Come on loosen up a little bit. We can still be friends with her for the good reason to." Lottie finally stopped dancing and began to drag Tiana down the hall. "See you guys after lunch."

"Bye. Come on Flynn." Esmeralda pulled on Flynn's jacket.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about how I'm gonna make the new girl my girlfriend. If she's hot." Esmeralda punched him on the shoulder and they started walking to their class.

Ariel was walking down the hall towards her first period. She looked down at her schedule for the room number. "_Uggh, I'm completely lost."_

"Look out!" Ariel looked up at who was screaming and then _BOOM! _This guy on a skateboard crashes into her. Her papers fly everywhere.

"I'm so, sorry," said the guy. He started picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just lost. Maybe you can help me," Ariel looked at her schedule. " Where's room 323 with Mr. Smith."

"Oh, well I'm headed there right now."

"Perfect." Ariel swung her backpack over her shoulder and started following him. " By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Aladdin, but most people call me Al."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ariel." The rest of the way they were pretty quit, but Ariel knew she had already made a friend.

**Okay, so Ariel has met Al. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY. Please review and enjoy.**

Ariel and Al walk into the History classroom. Ariel saw the girl with cute jacket earlier. _Why is she waving at me,_ Ariel thought.

"Hey you must be the new girl, I'm Charlotte." She put her arm around Ariel and walked to the desk next to hers and sat Ariel down.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ariel." Ariel was freaked out at how big she was smiling. Aladdin sat down behind Ariel. " Calm down, Charlotte. You don't wanna scare her," Aladdin said while pulling out his textbook.

"Yeah you're freaking me out!" said Tiana from the other desk beside Charlotte. She stopped smiling. "Sorry. Just trying too be friendly. Also, this is Tiana." Charlotte gestured to a waving Tiana.

"Hi." Ariel waved back. "I love your top, and I love your jacket, Charlotte. Where'd you get it?"

"Forever 21. Esmeralda and I like to go to the mall." Charlotte looked to see a confused Ariel. " You'll meet her later." Ariel nodded. Mr. Smith walked in and started class.

"Why are you so upset about it?" asked Aurora.

"Because every Monday we meet at the coffee cart outside, but he wasn't there!" Jasmine didn't even realize she was shouting.

"Excuse me, Jasmine, is my teaching getting in the way of your conversation?" asked Mr. Thatch, the science teacher.

"No, sorry sir." Jasmine picked up her pencil and started writing the notes from the board down. A couple minutes the bell rang. "Anyway how can he just not show up?"

" Come on you guys are best friends, I'm sure he had a good reason."

" I guess your right. Here he comes." Jasmine looked over and saw a red head walking beside him. "Who's she?"

"Hey guys," he said smiling.

"Hey Al," she looked over at the red head. "Uh, hi you must be new, I'm Jasmine."

"I'm Ariel." Ariel held out her hand and Jasmine shook it, but not happily. " Anyway, Al, where the hell were you this morning?" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Oh, I ran into Ariel and she was lost so I walked with her to class." Aladdin looked at Ariel. "Hey so do you still help to your next class."

"If you don't mind," said Ariel.

"Nah, Jasmine and Aurora are even in our English class, so we can walk together." Aladdin smiled and saw Ariel confused. "Oh, I forgot that's Aurora." Aladdin pointed at Aurora.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Aurora looked down at her phone clock. "Do you think we can head to class now?"

"Altogether, perfect," Jasmine said sarcastically. Aladdin and Ariel walked together with Jasmine and Aurora right behind them. Jasmine didn't want Aladdin to her conversation, so she pulled out her iPhone and started texting Aurora.

**J: Can u believe her**

**A: What?**

**J: Laughing with Al like that. **

**A: R u jealous?**

**J: No.**

**A: Then y is this bugging u so much**

**J: 1 he did not show up for coffee & 2 he's like all over her.**

**A: He's just being friendly. Come u guys have been best friends since pre-school. U can't let this ruin that.**

**J: I'm not doing anythin. She is.**

**A: U still like Al don't u.**

**J: I said I got over it.**

**A: Well, u haven't.**

**J: Everything was fine until she walked in.**

**A: And now that u r not the 1 standing next to him, u like him again.**

**Al: Hey guys can I join in on this conversation?**

Jasmine looked up from her phone. Al was smiling with his iPhone up against his chin. He shrugged. " If you guys don't want to talk out loud then we can all text each other."

"Sorry. What's up?" Jasmine put her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I just remembered I have a dentist appointment after third period. So, can you guys help Ariel around?" Al asked.

"Sure we'd love to," said Aurora. Aurora said smiling to look over at a red faced Jasmine. " Sounds fun," said Jasmine sarcastically.

"Thank you, so much." Ariel looked at Al. "I think I'm gonna like it here with great friends like you." She gestured towards the girls. Jasmine was now about to explode. _I am not gonna be friends with that bitch that steals best friends, _Jasmine thought_._

In science class, Charlotte and Flynn were talking about Ariel. " So is she hot and is she single?" Flynn asked. He was always the type of guy to be a player, but he loved it.

"Well, I don't know you'll have to find out later. She agreed to hang out at lunch with us," Charlotte said squealing

"Great perfect time to make my move." Flynn started smiling with what he called "The Rider Magic." Every time he used it on girls they say yes.

" Don't you dare hurt her," Charlotte said pointing at him.

" Relax." Flynn popped his collar up. " Old Rider's never fails."

Back in English class, Jasmine couldn't even think about the lesson. She was to busy glaring at Ariel and thinking, _Why is he friends with her? She is getting in the way of our friendship! _Al was passing notes to Ariel the whole class. _That's what we do!_

After class, Jasmine pulled Aurora into the bathroom. "What are you doing? We told Al we'd help Ariel."

" Okay you were right." Jasmine put her hands on Aurora's shoulders. " I still like Al."

**Okay, so let me guys know what you think about the jealous Jasmine. And ask me any questions. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wanted to say that I really do listen to your opinions, and so just let me know what you think. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY.**

" I knew it!" exclaimed Aurora. "You have to tell him."

"What no!" Jasmine yelled. " I can't ruin our friendship, but I also wanna hang out with him."

"Okay, well be nice to Ariel. Just calm down, jealousy is the last thing you want I guy like Al to know. Plus, the only reason your not with him right now is because your worrying about this girl getting in the way. Just try to be friends with her."

"Fine, your right I was acting stupid! Let's go help her get to class."

"I don't know where they are? They were right behind me." Aladdin looked at his watch. "The bell's gonna ring in two minutes."

"Look here they come." Ariel pointed towards Jasmine and Aurora.

"Sorry just a little bathroom break," Jasmine said with a smile.

" No problem to math we go." Ariel and Al started walking together. " Hey Ariel, I've been to ask you where did you use to go to school?" Asked Jasmine trying to be friendly. Ariel turned to walk with Jasmine.

"I used to go to Dreamworks High, but they didn't have a very good swim team so I transferred here."

"Your on swim team? Well, let us know when your swim meets are we would love to see you, right guys?" Jasmine looked at the others. " Definitely," said Al he put his arm around Ariel. " We'll be there to support you a hundred percent."

"You guys are so nice. I was actually worried about not making friends, but you guys are awesome." Ariel put her arm around Jasmine giving her a shoulder hug. _I was wrong about her, _Jasmine thought. _She is very nice and Al is trying to help her transfer here better._ Jasmine returned the hug with a smile. Then the four them entered the math room.

"Hey look it's Ariel," Charlotte said with a gesture towards the desks by her. Ariel sat by Charlotte, Aladdin beside her, Jasmine behind her, and Aurora behind Aladdin. "I see your already making friends."

"Yeah their awesome," Ariel said with a smile.

"This is Esmeralda, the girl I mentioned earlier." Charlotte glanced over at a waving Esmeralda.

"Hi, I'm Ariel, nice to meet you," Ariel said waving back. After a while in math, Ariel and Aladdin were passing notes again. Jasmine looked up and saw them. She tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down

**J: Hey can I join in the conversation?**

She passed it to Al who wrote something down then passed it to Ariel who passed it back to Jasmine.

**Al: Yeah we were just talking about if Mr. Jafar knows his fly is down.**

**Ar: It's already been 10 min he doesn't know.**

Jasmine looked over at Mr. Jafar and noticed his fly was down.

**J: OMG! He still has that parrot is he like half pirate.**

**Al: Ha yeah I heard that it died last year and he stuffed it cause he couldn't let go.**

**Ar: That's just weird. **

**J: Yeah I know. He's always been a creep. The Juniors last year said that he sent five kids to the principal because they were tossing his parrot across the room. **

**Al: It wasn't to bad, but when they got back they received their hw. It was burnt and had a huge F.**

**Ar: Wow so touch the parrot u get burned.**

**J: Pretty much**

After a while, with gossips and jokes about Mr. Jafar's class was over and Al left for his appointment.

"So what's your next class?" asked Jasmine.

"Science with Mr. Thatch," Ariel said looking down at her schedule.

"Well, were going to history, but it's along the way." They started walking down the hall.

"So, Jasmine you and Al are really close friends huh?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah since pre-school. Our parents were also great friends so we hung out a lot." Jasmine smiled.

"He's really nice." Ariel glanced over at a smiling Jasmine. " Wait do you like him?" Jasmine looked over at Ariel with an " are you serious?" face. "No, were just good friends," Said Jasmine nervously.

"Oh, come on Jasmine your blushing," Ariel said with a smile. Jasmine looked down. "Well, it's really a small crush," said Jasmine.

"I knew it!" Ariel exclaimed. Jasmine looked at Ariel in confusion. " Wait so you don't like Al?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, no were just friends. Plus, I think he likes you."

"Please, he just thinks of us as friends." Jasmine looked down at her feet. Ariel smiled. "You never know until you try," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think were just gonna stick to being friends." Ariel looked over at Aurora. "Aurora? You're being pretty quiet. What do think?" Ariel asked her.

"Well, I told to tell him, but she won't," Aurora responded.

"Guys can we stop I'm not telling him, end of story."

"Okay, but you never know he could ask you to the Winter Dance," Aurora said with a smile.

"Wait a winter dance?" Ariel was confused.

"Oh yeah, at the start of every winter they have a dance, it's fun," Jasmine explained.

"Yeah, and Al is gonna ask Jasmine." Aurora smiled.

" Shut up! He's not gonna ask me! Let's talk about something else!" Jasmine yelled.

"Well, we're here anyway so see you after Ariel?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah I'll meet you-"

"Ariel?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face.

**So who do you think the familiar face is? And do you think Al will ask Jasmine to the winter dance? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as i can. Also, the next chapter Flynn and Ariel will finally meet at lunch. so yeah! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. So please review and enjoy. :)**

"Ariel?" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face. She stood there in shock. They walked up to her. "I haven't seen you since after Freshmen year."

" You know him?" asked Jasmine. She nudged Ariel who finally started moving.

"Oh my God, Jim," said Ariel. " How have you been?"

" Good, I didn't know you went to school here."

"I started this morning."

" Hate to interrupt, but how do you guys know each other?" asked Aurora.

" We went to the same school Freshman year," said Ariel excitedly.

"Yeah," said Jim. "We use to date." Jasmine and Aurora looked at them in shock. " Really?" They said at the same time.

"Yup, but we broke up after I switched schools." Jim put his arm around Ariel. " But now we can see each other again."

" Alright, well we're gonna be late for class. See you later," said Jasmine as they walked away.

Finally it was time for lunch. Charlotte, Tiana, Esmeralda, and Flynn sat down and started eating their sandwiches.

"Look, it's Ariel," Charlotte pointed in her direction. " Ariel over here!"

" Hey guys." Ariel sat down next to Charlotte with Jim next to her.

" So your Ariel," said Flynn looking at her. " Hi, names Flynn, how you doing. You're pretty cute…"

" Flynn stop!" yelled Esmeralda. " Just let her enjoy her first day without you hitting on her." Flynn's smile fell.

" Anyway I'm not looking for a relationship right now," said Ariel slowly. Now Jim's smile fell.

"Why's that?" asked Flynn.

" Well, I'm working on my training. I love swimming and also my father wants me to get a scholarship, and then try out for the Olympics."

"Never mind," Flynn groaned. " You may be cute, but to much baggage for Rider." Then a man with black walked up behind Jim. " Hey man what's up?" Jim turned around and gave him a bro hug. " Hey Eric, why don't you join us."

" Who's little red over there?" asked Eric pointing at Ariel.

" That's Ariel, the one I told you about." Jim took another bite of his sandwich.

" Oh, your ex-girlfriend. I didn't know you were so cute." Eric winked at her. Ariel blushed a little but focused on her sandwich. " So, you guys are coming to the basketball game tonight, right." Everyone nodded in agreement. " Al, texted me saying he's at the dentist, but he'll be there to play."

" You guys all play?" asked Ariel

" Yeah, would you like to come too, little red?"

" Sure, I'd love to see you guys play."

" Alright, see you later, I got too scared the hell out of nerd to give me their history notes, late." Eric walked away with a grin on his face.

" So, how's your dad?" asked Jim.

"He's good. He just signed a new artist. Plus, Snow White and the Mirror are performing in South America so my dad will be gone for a few weeks with them. So I was thinking maybe a party at my place. That way I can get to know more people."

" Hell, yeah we'll help you with it!" shouted Charlotte squealing.

" Great, I'll tell you guys about the details later." Ariel went to throw away her trash.

" So, Jim about the game tonight, do you think… Jim? Jim?" Flynn asked trying to get his attention.

" Sorry what, I was just thinking about something."

"You mean someone." Flynn smirked at him

Jim scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

" Dude, it's obvious you still like Ariel, but you heard her."

" No, I'm over her we agreed to just be friends. And I'm happy about that."

" Whatever, dude I'll see you at the game." Flynn walked off with the girls leaving Jim alone. _Maybe he's right. Maybe I do want to get back together. But right now I'm gonna support her, that's what a good friend does. _Jim stood up and walked towards Ariel. " So, you need help to your next class?"

" Sure, thanks." Ariel smiled as they walked to class.

**Okay, so will Jim and Ariel get back together? Is Eric being Eric or does he like Ariel? And will the party be a success?** **Thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah another chapter! Sorry for the wait been busy:( Enjoy!**

After school at the basketball game, the score was at 34-25 at the end of the third quarter. Disney High was losing with Hercules out with a sprained ankle.

" What are we going to do with Herc out of the game?" asked Al.

" Look don't worry about the score. Let's just get out there and play like it's just for fun. Don't even think about if we win we get to go to the championship. Play as a team, and have fun. Take all that pressure off and play the game." Eric finished his speech with everyone smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is one minute on the clock with the score 36-35. Eric's speech of about having fun really helped the team stay calm. Jim was dribbling the ball down the court with Eric wide open under the basket…

30 seconds…

He passes it to Eric who know has a guard on him…

20 seconds…

He dribbles up to the three-point line clear for a shot…

10 seconds…

He shoots…

8 seconds…

But it bounces out…

5 seconds…

Into Al's hands…

3 seconds…

He shoots…

1 second…

And he makes it right at the…

BEEEEPPPPP!

The team and the crowd cheer.

" Way to go, guys!" shouted Eric.

" Next stop, championship!" yelled Jim. Everyone screamed. Ariel, Jasmine, and Charlotte walk over to the team.

" Congrats dude!" Jasmine gave Al a hug.

" Thanks! So Ariel what did you think?" asked Al looking over at Ariel.

" I'm blown away! You guys were awesome! It was like a action movie, I was at the edge of my seat the whole time." Ariel smiled. Al put his arm around her. "I'm glad because there's a sequel," Al said smiling.

"Really? What's it called?" Ariel asked giggling.

" The Disney High Hawks kick ass at the championship game."

"Little wordy there but can't wait to see it." Al nudged Ariel who started laughing. Eric and Jim headed over to them.

"Hey little red, you wanna come to dinner at Walt's to celebrate with us?" asked Eric with a smile and a wink.

"I'd love to." Eric put his arm around Ariel.

"Great, meet you guys there." Eric turned to Ariel. "Mind if I drive you?"

"Sure, let me just tell Charlotte." Ariel walked over to Charlotte who was flirting with Hercules.

"Hey dude, I think I'm gonna skip dinner catch up on some homework," said Jim.

" Since when have you been behind on homework? Ariel said she's coming, I'm driving." asked Eric confused.

" Yeah, I think I'll go home and talk to you guys later."

"Alright, see you later man." Eric walked away to join the others. Jim started walking towards his car.

" Jim wait up!" Ariel started running towards him. " Where are you going?"

"Oh, hey Ariel, I'm going home."

" What about the dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry anyway. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ariel said with a frown. Eric then pulled up in his car. " Yo, little red, come on!"

"Bye, Jim." Ariel got into Eric's car and they drove away laughing. Jim sadly got into his car and went home with one thing on his mind.

**OOOKKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYY! Hope you liked how the wrote the game. Plus, I mentioned Hercules as a great player. If your confused Eric is the team captain, and Hercules is the assistant captain. So he still is good. ****Questions: How will the championship go? What's up with Jim? How will dinner at Walt's go? And what's going on between Eric and Ariel? Let me know in your reviews :) bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and stuff. Please review and enjoy:)**

Eric and Ariel were on the way to Walt's jamming to Shake It Off by Taylor Swift in the car. As the song ended Eric said, "Never get tired of that song!"

"Me either," said Ariel still laughing.

"So tell me, little red. What's your favorite song?"

"Well, it's hard to choose just one. Hmmm. Oh, I know. My favorite would have to be Dream by Priscilla Ahn."

"I don't think I've heard that." Eric made a confused face.

"It's so inspiring. I love it. What about you?"

"Never really thought about that. I'll have to get back to you."

"Okay. So how long have you known Jim?"

"Ever since he switched schools. I was his, what do they call it, guide."

"Oh, really?" Ariel asked laughing.

"Pretty much." Eric said giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jim is that you?"

"Yeah," said Jim closing the door to his house.

" How was the game?"

"We won!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah and Ariel transferred to Disney High." Jim said confused.

"Ariel as in ex-girlfriend Ariel?"

"Is there any other Ariel we know?" Jim half smiled. His mom started cleaning the dishes.

"Would you mind helping?"

"Yeah sure." Jim picked up a cleaning rag and plate.

"So why did she transfer?"

"Something about a scholarship for swim team."

"Oh, it's good to hear she's still doing that."

"She is very talented." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until his mom broke it saying, " So you gonna ask her to the Winter Dance?"

"Mom! No we're not gonna sit around braiding each other's hair and do gossip talk, not happening!"

"It was just a question. Don't get all dramatic."

"Sorry, it's just she even told me that she's not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh really? You okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. We broke up like two years ago, I moved on. We're just friends."

"You don't look okay. I see that smile on your face when you talk about her."

"What smile?"

"The smile I miss seeing."

"Same smile." Jim smiled really big. "I have homework."

"Of course go ahead. And Jim!" Jim turned around saying, "Yeah?"

"If you need to talk I'm here."

"I'm fine Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric, Al, Jasmine, and Ariel all walk out of Walt's laughing. Al unlocked his car and Jasmine jumped in and rolled down the window. "Need a lift?" she asked Ariel.

"No Eric's gonna take me home. See you guys tomorrow." Ariel and Eric walked away waving goodbye. Al started the car as Jasmine buckled up. He started driving out of the parking lot.

"Listen," Al started. " I know you were a little jealous of Ariel when we first met."

"What? No," Jasmine responded with a "what are you talking about" face.

"You called her a bitch."

"Aurora. She told you didn't she?"

"Pretty much."

"Uggh I hate her." Jasmine looked down. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions she's really cool."

"Hey, it's okay. You just tend to get jealous when I'm around other girls," Al said with a grin.

"No I don't!" Jasmine denied.

"Yes you do! Remember when I sat by Wendy at lunch. We were laughing and you came up, red as a tomato, and "accidentally" dropped your lasagna all over her."

"That was an accident!" Jasmine argued.

"No, cause after it happened, Aurora took her to the bathroom, and you plopped right in her seat." Al started laughing. "But it was a nice gesture to try to get my attention."

"I wasn't trying to get your attention. I tripped."

"Alright, I'm wrong." Al pulled into Jasmine's drive way. "I know you just do it because you care about me."

"Well, you are my best friend."

"Sorry again about the coffee cart. How about I make it up to you and we'll go get smoothies tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Jasmine smiling. She got out of the car and waved as he pulled out and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is me," said Ariel as Eric pulled up to her house.

"Nice place," Eric said looking around.

"Yeah well, what do you expect when your dad's a huge music producer." Eric laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Ariel said with a smile. "You should stop by my swim practice and we could go get smoothies afterwards."

"Sounds awesome, maybe Jim will wanna come too."

"Sweet. I would love to catch up." Ariel hopped out of the car. "I'll see you."

"Wait, before you leave can I have your number? You know just in case something happens and I can't make it. Wouldn't want you to worry."

"Right. Here give me your phone." Ariel typed in her number. "Just text me yours."

"Thanks. Bye little red."

"Is that my nickname now?"

"It's not an insult. Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it. Bye Eric." Ariel walked to her house as Eric drove away. She walked into her room and started on her homework when her phone went off.

"Hey it's me."

**Alright! Thank you for reading and please review. Questions: How much closer are Ariel and Eric becoming? What about Jasmine and Al? Is Jim telling the truth about moving on? What will Eric's favorite song be? What will happen when Jasmine confronts Aurora about telling Al? What will go down at the smoothie place? Will Jim join this time? And lastly, who was the text message from? Let me know what you think. Bye for now 3**


End file.
